Casi Soma A Distant Relative
by Rain Pours Down
Summary: This is the Story of Casi Soma a 17 year old girl with naturally red hair that only Akito knows about. She has a fight with Akito which resluts in her left arm sprained. Then she goes to meet Tohru and the gang. Join Casi as she reveals herself to the Soma family. And find out truly who Casi is, and also learn the lost story of the Zodaic Unicorn. Written by Fieryhorse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Fruits Basket this is only a Fanfiction Written by; Fireryhorse(Missiedancer) from wattpad

Chapter 1 Who is Casi?

Casi walked slowly toward the Soma house her left arm was broken and bleeding and the walk had been long. I'm almost there she thought to

herself. Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru were sitting on their porch staring up at the light blue sky. "I wonder if they'll accept me out of the blue like

this." Casi whispered to herself. "Huh" Kyo said. "Do you know her Tohru, Yuki, Shigure?" Kyo whispered. They all replied in a whisper "No." "We don't

accept wanderers" Kyo yelled. Casi looked down at her feet they already did not accept her. "I knew it." She said to herself as a tear rolled

down her face.

"Huh" Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure said all at once. They slowly stepped one foot infront of the other over to Casi. "Why are you here?" Yuki asked

wipeing the tear off of Casi's face. She looked up surprised at the sudden kindness. "I am Casi Soma, a distant relative of the Soma family, and a part

of the Jyunishi." Casi said happily. "Casi?" "I did not know their was a Casi in our family." Yuki said surpised. Casi smiled happily. "Like I

said earlier i'm a distant relative I don't go to any of the events of our family,so most people in the Sohma family don't even know i exist ." Casi

explained.

"Ah a relative." Shigure said as he came up and hugged Casi.(Poof) Casi turned into a horse with her front left leg curled and bleeding.

Everyone looked at her with disbelief. "You did not give me time to explain, I am different from you as I only turn into an animal when I

am hugged by a member of the Sohma family..." Casi was cut off by Yuki. "Where did you get such a wound?" Casi looked down with

depression and tears filling her eyes. "I fought Akito." Casi paused for a moment. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

Flashback 2 Days: "No one knows or cares about you so maybe I should just kill you." Akito said picking a petal off of a rose. "If I beat you in a fist

fight than you must let me live. He grabbed Casi's hair and threw her to the ground. She retorted by kicking him in the side. Than he grabbed Casi's

arm and bent it backwards until it snapped and blood began to pour out of it. Afterwards Casi knocked him unconciouswith her right arm, and ran

crying from the seen into the forest. (End of Flashback)

"I don't believe that a girl could dfight Akito let alone beat him ." Kyo said with disbelief. "How do we know she's telling the truth we should make her

leave." Kyo whispered. "Well I guess I could always return to live with Akito, because my parents died four years

ago." "Let her stay please Yuki." Tohru said pleadingly. There was a short pause. "Excuse me but I'll be back in a moment Casi half

walked half ran behind their house because she knew she was about to change back into a person and she did not want to tell them

all of her secrets all at once dark or not. Then after she became a person again Casi walked from behind the house to meet them again. "I'm sorry,

but I had to do something." Casi said nervously hoping they wouldn't be suspicious.

"We have all concented and you can stay here." Yuki said with a smile. Casi paused and smiled. "Arigato(Thank you), I am honored to stay with

memebers of my own family." "Uh, ug" Casi began to shake as the cearing pain in her arm hit her and a tear rolled down her face. "Casi?

Casi...are you okay." Tohru asked. "Not really, I can bear the pain of my arm when I am a horse, but its more painful when Im human." Casi gripped

her left arm trying to surpress the pain of her improperly wrapped arm.

Casi walked behind Tohru into the house followed by Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. "I still don't believe she could even scathe Akito; plus how can

she be one of us if whenever someone not from our family hugs us we become animals, but whenever one of us hugs her she

becomes an animal?" Kyo whispered almost silently to Shigure. "Your a judgemental one aren't you Kyo?" Casi hissed half angrily.

Yuki looked at Kyo angrily. "If your going to say something hurtful about someone atleast wait until the're not right behind you, baka

necko "(idiot cat). Kyo just mumbled to himself than angrily walked away. Shigure wrapped Casi's arm snuggly in a cast. "Im sorry that I made

you transform, but to have such a pritty girl in our family..." Casi gently slapped Shigure on the cheak.

"Your sweet Shigure, but you should find another hobby that dosen't envole stalking teenage girls." Casi said mildly sharp. "I'll take

that into consideration" Shigure said holding his cheek. Tohru showed her to a room."I hope you don't mind, but your staying in my

room, and you can have the bed if you want." Tohru said happily. "No, I don't mind staying with you Tohru, but if you don't mind i'd like to sleep on the

floor." Casi said with a gentle tone. Tohru smiled than said: "Im so glad you said that,but you don't have to sleep on the floor ." Then they both

walked downstairs.

Tohru prepared a rice and leek soup dinner and we all sat around the table. "So Casi what is your occupation?" Shigure asked. "Well, truthfully I don't

have one since I've lived alone in a dark room in the Sohma main house and have focused all my time into staying hidden and taking care of my home."

Shigure laughed. " Ha,ha, ha, your just as useless as Kyo. "Casis' eyes glowed with flames of hatrid in them, and she stood up then grabbed Shigrue's

collar wrinkling it and lifting Shigure off of the ground."Don't you ever underestimate me or put me down on Kyo's level."

Casi said as she let go of Shigure's collar. Then Kyo stood up and faced Casi with anger blazing in his eyes. "I could beat you any day"

Kyo yelled as he came running towards Casi. Casi waited until Kyo was close than she took her right leg and kicked to the left against

Kyo's legs and he was knocked over like a turtle unable to get up. Casi stepped out of the way than stared down at Kyo as he started to get up. "If I

can fight Akito than your childsplay." Casi said as she quickly went back to her spot at the table while Shigure, and Yuki stared at her

speechless. " Dinners ready." Tohru said with her normal unbreaking joy as she came out of the kitchen with her hands full. As they ate dinner Yuki

stared at Casi speachless. "Yuki are you okay do you feel sick?" Tohru asked worriedly. Yuki smiled " No im fine just a little shook up thats all, because

Casi..." Shigure cut Yuki off. "Because she has such an interesting life." Yuki and Shigure relaxed. "Really?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"Well its not that interesting, but I'll tell you anyway." " I lost my parents when I was 13, Akito said that they died in a car

accident, and they may be true but I know he killed them somehow I know he caused it; after that he took me in secretely and raised me until now."

(Flashback 5 days before attacking Casi); "You disobeyed me, and never apollogized your growing apart from me, you were loyal once. Your worthless

now I hate you. Casi's eyes felt like they would burst, and cried herself to sleep that night.(End of flashback)

"Huh!" "Thats impossible Akito would never keep a secret from me." Shigure said accusingly. "Do you not believe me Shigure-

san." Casi said slightly irritated. Either he did keep the secret or your not very observant Casi thought to herself. Their was some

silence before Casi spoke again. "If you would excuse me, I would like to go to my room." Casi stood up than swiftly walked to her

room.

(P.C. perspective change); Shigure, don't you think it was rude of you to accuse Casi of lying to us." Said Yuki. "Even I wouldn't do

something that stupid." Retorted Kyo. Shigure looked at them with embarassment and blushed. "Yea, I guess I was a little rude, but I cannot go up

and knock on her door, she would not open it for me." "You've got a point Shigure." Yuki replied. "Kyo why don't you do it." Shigure

insisted. "Why me why can't that darn rat do it." "Please, Kyo!" Asked Tohru. Kyo's attitude lightened.

"Okay, but only this once. Kyo ran up the stairs. When he reached Tohru's room he knocked "Yo", but no one answered so he

shoved the door open, and spotted a blue cat laying on Tohru's bed looking own at the floor with its blue eyes full of despair. . "What the..." Kyo

picked the cat up by the scruff, and carried it downstairs. "Casi ditched she's gone, but I found this cat on Tohru's bed." Kyo said as he threw the cat

out the door carelessly." "Could you have been gentler Kyo?" Tohru asked. "Why, its just a cat?" Kyo asked. "I hope she'll be back soon." Tohru said

worriedly. "Don't worry Tohru we will gosearch for her if in a hour if she dosen't come back before than." Yuki said assuringly. "Funny I never heard her

leave." Shigure said suspiciously. "I would be suspicious of that cat but Casi-san is a horse." Yuki replied.

(S.B switch back perspective): Casi walked quickly to the front door, and opened it. "Sorry if I frightened you, I just needed some fresh

air." "I'm so relieved that your safe." Replied Tohru. Casi walked over to Tohru than bent down and hugged her as Tohru was sitting at

table. " Your so considerate Tohru." Tohru smiled. " About before Casi I'm sorry that I accused you of lying. Shigure said with his hand

behind his head." Casi just smiled than said; "Its okay I forgive you." Casi and Tohru walked up to bed, and went to sleep, well Tohru

did anyway; Casi thought as she layed sprawled out on the floor.

"I have to be careful otherwise they'll know all of my secrets some of them are dark, and I don't want Tohru to have to hear them Casi thought. Casi drifted off to

sleep with this thought. In the morning Tohru woke Casi and they headed down together for breakfast. " Oh, I forgot to tell you I transfered to

your school." Casi said while eating breakfast. "What you couldn't be a first year student!" Shigure said surprised and confused. "Well you're right I'm

not a first year student, I will be in Tohru's class." Casi explained


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Secrets, secrets, secrets

"Thats wonderful!" Tohru said excitedly. "So you've only meet selected members of the Sohma family right?" "That is true Casi whispered the next

part(sort of)." Casi replied"Then today you can meet Hatsuharu, and Momiji when we go to school." "Sounds great." As soon as Casi and Tohru got

inside the building they were greeted by Momiji. "Tohru who is your friend?" "This is Casi Soma." Momiji look confusedly at Casi and Tohru.

"Sohma?, I've never meet her before." "No one besides everyone at the house "outside", and Akito know about her." Tohru replied.

"Really so I can hug you." "No Momiji!" (Poof) "Huh" Momiji exclaimed." Casi and Momiji rubbed their eyes. "Did anyone see?"Asked Tohru. "No."

Replied Momiji. "What happened?" "I'll explain later, just pick up Casi." Momiji picked up Casi, and carried her away following Tohru. "Here Tohru"

Momiji said as he handed Casi to Tohru.

"Thank you Momiji I'll explain later, so for now you should go to your class." Tohru said as Momiji walked away and as she walked

into the girls changing room. Tohru set Casi down gently. "I thought you were a horse?" "Well I am, but since the unicorn is not a real animal

like the dragon, I am a horse, and cat depending on my mood, and I also have varying colors." "Really, well we better get to class." Tohru said

forgetfully. "Yea well I'm still a cat so i'll walk home, please don't worry about me and tell the teacher that I'm sick so I went home." Asked Casi.

"Gomini sai (im sorry), It's all my fault that Momiji hugged you I did not warn him fast enough."

Casi looked up a Tohru with compassion glowing from her eyes. "It's okay Tohru don't worry to much about me I'll be fine." Tohru let

out a sigh of relief while she left and closed the door behind her. Casi began to claw at the door in a panic with both arms. "Tohru wait I can't open

the door by myself. Tohru opened the door and it reveled Hatsuharu staring at the doorway then he looked down at Casi.

"Wait um, meow?" "So that is Casi." "She's such a kowaii (cute) kitten. Casi filled up with rage than bit Hatsuharu angrily. "Ow, that

reminds me of when Kisa bit me, but its worse. (Hatsuharu goes black) "You wanna fight, put up your fists and have at me." Some girls watched at

a distance. "Is he seriously threatning a cat?" Casi ran out of the schooland onto the forest path. If I was a person than I would have

fought him Casi thought.

It took awhile but Casi returned home. Shigure was sitting at his table writing a novel when Casi entered the room. "Shoo, kitty..."

Shigure said not paying attention. "Call me kitty again and I'll bite you so hard you'll cry." "Is that you, Casi?" "Weren't you a horse?"

Casi paused before she replied. "Yes i'll tell you the full story later, and for now im going up to my room." "Your a secretive one, why

didn't you tell anyone?" "Were you afraid, do you not trust us?" "Yes I was afraid, and I need some time alone to think." Casi started to walk away,

but Shigure stoped her. "Casi, you may be afraid, but its okay Kyo,Yuki, Tohru, and I will keep your secrets safe." Shigure said convincingly. "Shigure,

thats...oh I better go i'm going to transform back again soon." Casi scampered silently up the stairs.

After school Tohru, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Yuki,and Kyo went up to Casi's room. Casi was out like a light at Tohru's desk it was apparent that

Casi was previously writing a letter. Hatsuharu picked up the letter and began to read it aloud. "Dear Akito, I wish to... Casi woke up

instantly and ripped the letter out of Haru's hand furiously. "It's not polite to read other peoples letters um what is your name?" "It's Hatsuharu

or Haru for short kitty. Isn't Casi a horse? Kyo thought to himself. Casi gave a disqusted look to Haru. Casi shook Momiji's hand.

"Momiji-kun, its nice to meet you, for real this time, and Hatsuharu please don't call me kitty i don't like it" "If that's how you feel about

it I won't call you that again ki...Casi.

They all walked down stairs and sat at the table "So your part of our family Casi?"Asked Haru "Yea I am." "Wait how are you the cat of the

zodaic are you possed by the cats rengful spirit to?" Haru asked. Kyo began to show interest. "Ha, ha, ha,ha, he,he; wait were you

serious?" "No, im not because i'm not the cat of the zodiac, I'm the Unicorn, but like the dragon Unicorns don't exist, so instead im a cat

and a horse. Kyo lost intrest Hatsuharu and the others looked perplexed at Casi. "What?"

"Their was no unicorn in the Zodiac animals. Shigure said surpisedly that Casi would say such a thing. "Unicorns are in the Zodaic!" " The

unicorn was grazing in the enchanted forest when the snake was plotting to get back at the unicorn for so clumsily stepping on him lied to

the unicorn saying "The banquet has changed now its tommorrow.

The unicorn thanked the snake and on the day of the actual banquet it stayed in the Enchanted forest alone sleeping peacfully. Then next day

the dragon realized that the unicorn had not attended the banquet. So the dragon tried to help using persuation, but it was no use the unicorn could

not be in the zodiac.

Than the unicorn ran far away and is said to have come to live down on earth." "Who believes such nonsense?" Kyo asked. Normally

Casi would have fought Kyo, but this time these words made her feel depressed they struck at her heart like arrows piercing through.

Casi feel into such deep depression that she turned into a blue cat and laid on the floor filled with depression pouring from her eyes.

"Casi!" "Are you okay Casi?" Tohru asked while running to Casi's side. "Kyo look at what you've caused right after you said those harsh words she

transformed." Yuki spat. "You wanna go you darn rat?" Kyo asked not looking at Casi. "Please don't fight right now." Casi asked weakly. Kyo stood on

edge when he looked at Casi and remembered a few days ago when Casi went missing. "Eek!" "What made you all jittery all of a

sudden?" Shigure questioned. "T...th...that is the same cat i threw out the door a few days ago." After Kyo said this everyone looked

at Casi. "Is their a problem?" Casi asked weakly.

"Now that I think about it Casi has the same colors as that cat." Shigure commented. Tohru began to brush off Casi's fur gently. "Are you okay

Casi?" Tohru asked. "I wish i could say that, but then I would be lieing I went the doctor afterwards and found out that my sprang

turned into a break due to being thrown viciously out the door. Yuki's eyes turned firery and he began to prep to fight. "Kyo how could you do

something like that even if you thought it was just a cat you baka necko ( Idiot cat). "Yuki please its fine don't fight Kyo over it." Yuki began to calm

down. "Maybe we should call Hatori and have him re-cast your arm. "No, anything but that, i mean no im fine." In cat form Casi gripped her arm tightly

as a wave of pain fell over her. "Casi you should probably go to bed, you don't look well." "Okay Yuki." Tohru carried Casi up to her room and tucked

her into bed. "If theirs anything you need just ask." Tohru said quietly.

(P.c):

"I can't believe that Casi just let you get away with breaking her spranged arm, she didn't even yell at you." Yuki commented. "I guess she likes you

Kyo!" Kyo blushed angrily. "No, why would she like me, she hates me." "Either that or when she's weak she has a much calmer outlook on things."

Shigure answered. Tohru walked back down the stairs. "Tohru did you get her situated so she won't roll on her arm and hurt it more?" "Yes."

Hey, Tohru come here." Shigure beckoned. "Do you think if i invite Ayame over on Sunday he'll make her feel a bit better." Shigure whispered

in Tohru's ear.

"Thats a wonderful idea." Tohru whispered in reply. Kyo and Yuki looked at Shigure and Tohru wanting to hear what they were talking

about. "What are planning Shigure?" "That my dear Kyo is a secret." "Who are you calling dear to?" Kyo asked angrily trying to calm

down.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Tohru woke up to Casi screaming in her sleep. "Akito...Akito i'm sorry... please forgive me i love you Akito...please

forgive me..." "Tohru was still half asleep,but Casi's screames had woke up Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure so they knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tohru yawned. Shigure opened the door, walked in and looked around.

"Akito's wasn't here was he?" "No." For once Yuki was fully awake during the morning. "Are you, and Casi okay Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Were fine." " Casi wake up." Kyo gentally shook Casi. "Casi gripped her arm as pain shot up it. "Eh." Kyo backed up. "Its fine Kyo its not your fault,

you were just trying to be helpful." Casi said with a gentle tone.

(S.b.)

"Im sorry if I woke all of you up I just was thinking, about Akito he's like a father to me and I feel that he is really misunderstood and

could use lots of help in making the right descision." "Also, my arm started to hurt so I was probably extremly loud. "It's saturday today so

you can just relax." Shigure comented. "Yea its kinda strange why did you start school on a Friday?" Kyo questioned. Casi sat up and

everyone looked away. "It's okay i'm decent i woke up a few hours ago and got dressed." Casi explained.

When Casi woke up, Kyo was at the dojo, and Tohru was out getting groceries. When Casi got up Yuki watched her moap around the house behind

some bushes. Yuki walked quietly towards Casi, but he stepped on a twig the crakling sound startled

Casi, and caused he to throw a punch at him. Yuki blocked it with concern grasping his eyes and heart. "Yuki...,Yuki." Casi dropped to her knee's and

started to cry. "All I do is hurt the ones closest to me, I'm trying so hard, but i'm afraid that I might take out my anger on Tohru. I don't deserve to be

happy, I don't deserve to have friends, I don't deserve to live." Casi cried, and took out her pocket knife gazing at the blade. Yuki stared frozen. "This

is all I have to remember my parents no pictures, no realatives, no nothing." She said hugging the resently sheathed pocked knife. Yuki bent down

beside her. "Casi..." "I don't want your pitty, Akito never gave me pitty." She said pulling away from Yuki sinking deeper into tears.

(Flashback); "Ug", Akito threw Casi in a dark room that looked like a medieval dungeon. "Stay in here you pitiful worm." The next morning Akito came

to me with a wip. "Do you still love me like you did when you were little. Casi would not reply. "Do You?" Akito screamed and cracked the wip; but

when the wip came towards her she cut it in two with her pocket knife."People on the outside will never accept you." Akito whispered in her ear. These

words hit Casi like a bullet to the heart. The next time Akito came was with a leather wip, and again Casi cut it in two. This happened several times

until one day Casi began to trust him, and left the knife in her backpack. That day she gained scars, blood poured out of her scratches. "Akito I thought

you loved me." "I don't love anyone unless they are completely devoted to me." Akito lauged menicingly.(End of flashback)

"Casi." She looked up at Yuki tears pouring from her eyes like flood water, she had never told anyone this secret and she never would again. "Casi its

going to be alright. Yuki put his hand on Casi's head and lifted it up. "Its okay to have a painful past you just have to keep moving forward." Casi

kissed Yuki on the cheak. Yuki your like a brother to me Casi thought. Yuki was surprised, but didn't pull away he knew this was as close to a hug Casi

could give. Casi stopped crying, and started to get up. "Their you are, I've been looking all over for you two." Tohru said calmly. Yuki and Casi followed

Tohru into the house both of them holding her hand. This is as close to a sister that i'll ever get Yuki thought.

The rest of the day Casi stayed alone in her room. Sunday morning after breakfast their was a knock at the door. " Shigure went and opened the

door. "I'm here." Ayame anounced. "Oh so is this my hurt little kitty friend." Casi tried her best to hold in her rage, but it showed. "He's gona get if if he

makes Casi mad." Kyo whispered to Yuki. "Ayame why don't you tell Casi a story." Shigure suggested. (The story is the only story told by Ayame in the

tv series it would be to hard for me to write it out.) After, Ayame finished the story Casi slapped Ayame. "I tried to like you but you just a idiotic,

indecent, snake and that will never change. "Gomina sai (I'm sorry) Tohru." Casi bumped Tohru into Ayame so he transformed than she

ran over Kyo and hugged him, because she was mad at Kyo and wanted to transform into a cat.

(Casi transformed into a cat) Casi began chasing Ayame she was almost out the door when Yuki picked her up and set her on his lap gently.

"This is not the type of thing you do right now anyway, you should focus on your health right now okay." Yuki said as he pet Casi on the head. Casi

felt like she had melted on his lap, and she began to purr. Casi's eyes were gentle and she got up. "Okay Yuki later." Casi limped up

the stairs. 15 minutes later Ayame came back in the house. "Sorry, to keep you waiting." Ayame said as he returned into the house.

Soon after Casi put a brace on her arm and ran downstair, bumped Tohru back into Ayame, than ran and hugged Yuki. This

time when she chased Ayame she tried to stomp him into the ground. Casi chased Ayame until she transformed back into a person.

Afterwards Ayame grew a fear of Casi. After he left Kyo asked Casi a question. "Why don't you want Hatori to check on you?" The time to tell them

one of her secrets was now it was unavoidable. Casi began to remince about the past pain and happiness with a expression of frozen horror. "I was

once friends with Hatori than the tables turned because Akito thought we were becoming to close so he used me to erase Hatori's memory. That night

i cried until i had no tears left in me and the area around my eyes red as blood. Than whenever Hatori saw me Akito said "It's a peasent girl

begging for money" than i would be thrown out of the house into the cold. One day after being kicked out of the house Hatori came out and hugged

me saying "I'll take care of you." But when he hugged me I transformed into a cat. Than he istantly got away from me and stared in

horror. "Your a cat, but your not one of us you couldn't be.."

"Who are you?" "Casi...Casi Sohma." After that Hatori was in so much shock that he erased his own memory of me. Sometimes i missed

Hatori but, it was best that he forgot me. After having his memory erased twice Akito tould Hatori every time he saw me "She's my new

housekeeper. I don't know what Hatori would think if he saw me now. Would he remember the good times? The pain and sorrow, or

just think of me as a housekeeper Hatori was like a onii-san(Older brother) to me." Casi finished her story.

Tohru began to cry, and Casi went up and hugged her. "I'm fine Tohru i can fight i'm strong you shouldn't worry about me, my past,

or what is to come." Casi said comfortingly. Kyo wondered how such a fierce girl, had gone through so much, and could be compassionate. "Casi, i

think you should see Hatori again." Shigure suggested. Casi began to lose herself in her emotions she was so mad that she transformed into a red

cat. Shigure began to laugh" You really are weak Casi." Casi ran to Shigure and bit him. "Ow...I thought Casi was kinder when she is

weak." Shigure wined. Yuki manage to pry Casi off. "Why did you do that Casi?" Yuki asked.

"Its none of your business Baka ratto (Idiot rat)." These words stung the usually calm Yuki. "You have no say baka necko." Casi scratched

Yuki with her right paw, but stoped because her cast broke and blood streaked doen her leg. "I'll fight you even with this broken arm

you baka rat." Casi threatened. Yuki calmed down, remembering that Casi was injured. "I'm sorry Casi but were going to have to call Hatori." Yuki

responded. "Go ahead let me ruin his life just like Akito ruined mine." "Casi, are you okay?" Tohru asked. "No, im not even though my arm is healing its

still broken, and... Is that snow? Casi became calm and turned white. "Yea , what difference does it make?" Kyo answered. "I love the

snow, it is like a clean slate waiting to be written on by fun and laughter." "Casi are you okay, you've changed colors?" "Oh yes im fine

i change colors depending on my mood."

Casi took a nap afterwards, and while asleep Hatori arrived. "So who is my patient?" "She's in Tohru's room." They walked

upstairs and Casi immediatly woke up, and her eyes filled with compassion. "Who is she?" Hatori asked. "Casi S..." Kyo covered Tohru's mouth. "Casi

Sugura" Kyo interrupted. "Why is she here she could find out about it?" Hatori asked. "I already know, and Hatori im not Casi Sugura im Casi

Sohma." Casi interrupted. "Sohma? I recognize you alittle, but just your appearance." "Anyway what is the problem." "The cast on my left arm broke."

Hatori examined Casi's arm. "How did you break it?" " I got... i mean i fell off of the roof." "Okay, well other than that your perfectly

healthy so..." Hatori put a new cast on Casi than left. "He didn't remember you." Tohru said confused.

"Thats because i made him forget, i also let him remember alittle about me, thus is the power of the unicorn." Kyo started to look

uncomfterable. "Don't worry Kyo i won't do that to you it was just a precaution, i don't want to hurt Hatori anymore." "Besides do you

really have that important of memories, Casi joaked "the answer to that is yes everyone does, but i can only change memories of the closed

hearted usually." "Your just as weird as the Yankee and the Psycic." "Kyo, i just don't... don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Casi

said as she cried. "Don't take it so hard Casi, if it makes any difference im so...sor...sorry. "Kyo that means alot to me before coming

here i've never really had any friends." Casi said as she stopped crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning Casi got up early before anyone else and prepared a rice and miso soup breakfast. When Tohru came down to make breakfast she was surprised to she that Casi had already made it. "Breakfast is served." " Arigato(Thank you) Casi i bet your cooking is ten times better than mine." "Yea right." Kyo thought sarcasticly. When everyone was eating breakfast Shigure asked a question. "Are you ready for your first official day of school?" "School?" "Ah!" Casi ran upstairs. "Be careful Casi-san." Called Yuki. Thump. "Are you okay Casi?" Tohru asked. "Yea im fine i just dropped some books." Casi replied all the way from Tohru's room. Casi walked down stairs and looked at Kyo sympathetically. "I know it might not seem like it, but i like you as a friend Kyo." Casi said smiling. "She likes you Kyo." Shigure said after Casi disappeared up the stairs once again. Casi came furiously running down the stairs and slapped Shigure with full force. "Shigure, I don't like Kyo, or Yuki their just friends and I'll pound you to a pulp if you say otherwise." Once Casi had finished getting ready Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walked with her to school.

Casi looked uncomfterable while they walked to school. "Casi are you uncomftorable going to school you look nervous." Yuki asked. "Kinda, im just not sure that i'll fit in to your school especially if Hatsuharu keeps picking fights with me. "Hatsuharu challenged you to a fight?" Yuki asked."Yea, but i declined cause of the fact that i was in cat form." "So that's why you ditched Tohru almost couldn't say that you were sick, its because you had her lie, next time let us do something like that if needed, Tohru can't handle lying. Kyo said. " I understand Kyo, thank you for your support." Casi bowed.

"You'll fit in fine Casi you can hang out with my friends." Tohru said smiling. "That makes me feel alittle better, but as you know im still a wild card." When Casi got to school she was swarmed by people. They asked her so many questions Casi felt like she would explode. Soon the girls left and only boys surrounded Casi. They all chanted "Princess Casi...Princess Casi." Yuki, Tohru and Kyo watched. "Shouldn't we help her?" Tohru asked. "She can protect herself don't worry Tohru." Yuki soothed. Soon after one of them reached out their hand and Casi grabed it firmly and tossed the boy to the ground. "I have a personal space bubble, and I would be happy if none of you crossed it." "Whoa she threw him to the ground with one broken arm."

Kyo thought that they swarm would leave her, but they only backed up. "Princess Casi...Princess Casi." "I don't deserve to hold that title." Casi said Humbly. "Oh, don't say that Casi you totally deserve that title."One boy said. Not that i care what a dumb boy thinks no matter what they say Casi thought to herself. Afterwards Tohru walked with Casi over to her friends Uo, and Hana. Casi's eyes got big and she hid behind Tohru. "Hana-chan, Uo-chan meet Casi Sohma." "Did you get an imaginary friend Tohru?" Uoru asked. "Eh." "Casi its okay these are my friends." Casi stood up. "Somha huh, thats probably why she's so popular." Uo commented. Uoru put out her hand, but Casi shrank back nervously. "Cat got your touge."

"Well you and I are pritty intimidating." Hana Answered. "I didn't tell you this Tohru, a few years ago when i was in junior high I was attacked by a gang, and more spacificly Uo- chan. "Now that you mention it i did recognize you Casi." Uo responded."What? Why did you keep that a secret?" Asked Tohru. "You never tould me who you friends were remember." "Thats right." "Don't worry Uo-chan dosen't do that stuff anymore."

Flashback Five years;

"Ow." "Thats nothing you wimp." Uo continued to kick Casi. "Casi protected herslf. Blood ozed from Casi's arms. She could fight no longer Casi gave in. Casi went home brused, and bloody. "Who did this to you?" Akito asked. "Uo-chan." Casi sniffled. "I, couldn't protect myself or come home to see you on time." "Its okay, I don't mind as long as its only this time." Akito responded almost caring. "No, its not okay Akito I lost six minutes that i could have been home with you. " Akito respected this much caring and wished the other members of the Somha family were as concerned as Casi. "Here, your parents wanted you to have this." Akito handed Casi a wrapped box that he wasn't planning to ever give her. Casi gently unwrapped the gift. It was a pocket knife.

Present day:

"Uo-chan I just can't forget the scars of the past, but I think we could still become friends." Tears rolled down Uoru's face Casi had basicly said "I forgive you." Uo hugged Casi. "Uo I have a saying. "Live and learn, because we have to know and accept that we're not perfect." Yuki pondered about what Casi had said before they got to school long after they got to school. It takes a "big" person to admit something like that, I wish I could just accept myself like that. The rest of the day Hana protected Casi from fans. "Princess Casi do you think tha..." "Beep" Hana used electrical waves , and the boy ran away. "Thanks Hana I don't think I could have ever survived today without you. For now until the year that they graduate Casi would be called Princess Casi and she was sure of that.


End file.
